superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bummer Vacation and Wigstruck (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Bummer Vacation" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Caleb Meurer |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |"Wigstruck" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Jay Lender Sam Henderson |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Chuck Klein Carson Kugler Caleb Meurer William Reiss |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender Sam Henderson Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producers' |Dina Buteyn Helen Kalafatic |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli C.H. Greenblatt Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Bummer Vacation" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Customer |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Delivery Fish |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'John DiMaggio' |Bender |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Wigstruck" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Band Member #2, Fish #3, Record Executive |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #6, Fish #7 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Band Member #3, Fish #4 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Usher, Movie Patron |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Ms. Jenkins |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Ned, Band Member #1, Fish #1 |- |'Jill Talley' |Fish #2, Fish #5, Fish #8 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Actress, Woman #1, Mom |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Directors' |Maryanne Dacey Bill Reiss |- |'Casting Assistant' |Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Dan Povenmire Dave Cunningham Kurt Dumas Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Storyboard Revisionist' |Karen Heathwood |- |'Character Designer' |Robert Ryan Cory |- |'Prop Designers' |Casey Alexander Derek L'estrange |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Misoon Kim |- |'Sheet Timers' |Andrew Overtoom Alan Smart Edgar Larrazabal Tom Yasumi |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editing' |Sabre Media/Hacienda Post |- |'Dialogue Editors' |Mishelle Smith Michael Petak |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco Warner Brothers Animation |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea Toon City Animation |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli Cartoon Network |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2001 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits